<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here comes the sun by Florchis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651859">Here comes the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis'>Florchis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Maveth AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrepentant willjemma, background bus kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma doesn't need a soul mark to know that Will has entered her life to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Daniels/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here comes the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts">lazyfish</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jemma Simmons has spent a fair share of her life focusing on soul marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a concept they are fascinating to her; both on the psychological effect they have on people and relationships and on being a science fully to be discovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her own personal ones, well. She can’t proudly say that she hasn’t fallen victim to those same two theoretical points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first one appeared when she was sixteen, a tiny clock cog on the inside of her right wrist, and she knew it was Fitz’s the very first time she finished one of his sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her second one was trickier, a colorful daisy that appeared on the side of her left hip shortly after joining Agent Coulson’s mobile unit. She didn’t realize it was Skye’s until she realized it all at once, and then it all made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as usual, her third one is the one that obsesses her- because it is the one that refuses to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the roughness of the initial moments, Jemma knew that Will was someone that had entered her life to stay. And yet no mark showed on her body. She feels the significance of him in her bones, though, she doesn’t need a stupid mark to prove it to her, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when hours turn into days that turn into weeks, her craving for the mark to appear both lessens and worsens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fades to the back of her mind sometimes, because it feels like something that belongs to a different Jemma in a different life. Sure, the memory of her best friends is still stark and clear in her mind, but memories can not beat down miles and miles of sand, and the apathy of knowing something loved is lost and can not be regained back. Soul marks don’t matter here. They are the two sole people in this godforsaken planet: there is no way they were not meant to be together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But some other times, Will circles her waist while she is heating up some food, and makes her turn around to hold her against his chest and make her sway to the tune of some old 90s song. Some other times, he names new constellations with her while holding hands on the sand. Other times he holds her while she cries on their makeshift bed, and sometimes she feels him shedding silent tears on her hair, both because he has lost and grieved a lot more than her in this place and because her being stranded here is the best thing that has happened to him and he feels guilty as hell but at the same time grateful, grateful grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some other times, she takes off his shirt to redraw the planes of his body with her hands and the copper rose that sits right beside his heart is both a blessed and a cursed sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jemma Simmons doesn’t need a soul mark to know that Will Daniel is a fundamental everlasting chapter of her life. But not needing it doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the best and the worst thing that could happen, happen. The day they were planning on watching the sunrise nonetheless, Fitz and Daisy manage to open the portal and It finds them, and everything is a rush of screams and fear and adrenaline and sand, always sand. Will- dumb, brave, protective Will- pushes her apart and tells her to go the portal, to go back to her friends, to go back to the life that had been stolen from under her feet in a sea of molten rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision is taken in a split second, probably even less, but all the time they have spent together flashes in front of her eyes and Jemma knows- with the same clarity that she recognizes and cherishes her soul marks- that she will never be able to live with herself if she let him here to fight their fight. To be without her for the remaining of life. To kneel, alone, in the sand under the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead of leaving, she grasps his wrist. Instead of her running, they run. Instead of almost missing Fitz’s hand in the sandstorm, Will- longer arms- holds onto him for dear life. It will take them both a lot of conscious recalling and some guesses to be able to explain how they managed to slip past the creature and find Fitz and the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the important part is that they do, that when she finally breathes out of the monolith rubble, he is coughing right beside her. That while they are being tested and nourished and hydrated and marveled over, she can stretch her arm and take his hand.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of </span>
</p><p>
  <span>adaptation- how is that a normal human being takes showers, she can not remember-, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>recovery- why are lights always so bright-, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>trauma- everything is a weapon if you are desperate enough-, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>bonding back with her friends- Daisy brings her flowers and Fitz fusses over her at all times, and Jemma thought she could not love them more than she loved them in absence, and yet-  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and caring for Will- some of his senses might be forever damaged due to prolonged lack of stimuli, but even trough the nightmares and the sickness and the sharp shock of being virtually thrown fifteen years into the future, he still is the happiest man on Earth-, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it takes her a couple of days to notice her new soul mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sits on the palm of her left hand- the one she used to drag Will along with her-, a small, orange and yellow sun. Of course. Jemma closes her fist, knowing that she is in full control of her destiny, and smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of <a>LLF Comment Project</a>, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:</p><ul>

<li>Short comments</li>

<li>Long comments</li>

<li>Questions</li>

<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>

<li>Prompts</li>

<li>Image reactions</li>

<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>

This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.</ul></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>